Think Twice
"(theme song lyrics):This is a mission, so use your intuition, peruse the information, use your imaginatiooooooon, THINK TWICE!!! Chris: Introducing/with the host of our show, a man who always thinks twice/get everyone to think twice, MONTERIA IVEY!" The weekend primetime game show that tests their contestants on their information, imagination, and intuition. Premise Two teams of two compete in a game that challenges their information, imagination, and intuition. The Main Game Round 1 (Information) This round is called the "Information Round" because it quizzes the contestants on their height of information. In this round, host Ivey reads a series of questions each with two parts. The first player to buzz-in gets to answer the question; but he/she can only answer one half, because in order to score, his/her partner must answer the other half without conferring. An incorrect answer from the buzz-in player gives the other team the right to answer either half of the question to score, but an incorrect answer from the partner causes the opposing team to capitalize on that miss. Each correct answer/complete question is worth 10 points. This round is played in an unmentioned time limit, and ends when a cuckoo is heard (Monteria calls it the "Dying/Anemic Bell"). Round 2 (Imagination) In the "Imagination Round", the contestants were being tested of their creative ability. Before the show, each team had two minutes (60 seconds per team member) to review a list of nine words/phrases which are all clues to a puzzle. Now on a team's turn (starting with the team with the lowest score), they had 60 seconds (30 seconds per player) to make-up a story using those clues with a minimum of six. Each clue is revealed on a video wall which is turned away from the other team so that they won't see what clues are revealed. When the storytelling team is done, host Ivey tells the opposing team how many clues were used; if less than six were used, another clue was revealed on the board, but if six or more were used, nothing happens. Now the opposing team will confer on what they heard & what clues they might've said; then they have a chance guess the subject. When they took their guess, they got look at what clues were revealed on the board as well as the clues unrevealed, then the subject is revealed. If they are correct they win 50 points; otherwise the storytelling team got the points. Note: If at anytime the storytelling team says the subject, the opposing team automatically gets the 50 points by default. Round 3 (Intuition) The teams were tested of their intuition in this final round of the main game appropriately called the "Intuition Round". This round is played sort of like Family Feud & Hot Potato, for in this round, a question with a list of answers was read by host Ivey. On a player's turn (starting with the player on the team that's behind) he/she must give an answer that he/she thinks is on the list. After that, the opposing team can either accept or challenge that answer. They make their decision by pressing a colored button & light up a matching colored light; an acception is indicated by a green light (by pressing the green button), and a challenge is indicated by a red light (by pressing the red button). If the team is split in decision, the team captain makes the final decision by pressing a button. On an acception, a correct answer anywhere on the list is worth 10 points; but if the answer is the #1 answer, it's worth 50 points; but if the answer is not on the list, no points are awarded. On a challenge if the answer is not list, the challengers get 10 points times the number of answers unrevealed (ex: if four answers were not yet revealed, the challenge would be worth 40 points) for a successful challenge; but if the answer was on the list, the challenged team gets the points; they also win bonus points in addition to the challenge points if the answer was number one. An unlimited number of questions were played according to time, and the team with the most points when that same "Dying/Anemic Bell" sounds wins the game, and wins a Kenwood stereo & a $500 shopping spree at Borders, while the losing team wins a Signals Catalog & $500 in Microsoft merchandise. The Bonus Round In the bonus round, host Ivey reads a series of two part questions, and each player supplies the answer for each part. If either one doesn't know he/she can pass. If they can answer six two part questions in 60 seconds or less, they win a $2,500 Keystone Investment Fund. Inventors Game show pros Mark Maxwell-Smith, Michael Bevan, & Bob Boden created this show. Trivia The familiar Price is Right bell, foghorn-typed buzzer, clanging bell & siren were used on this show. During the show in between rounds and at the beginning & end of the show, vocals were heard while the theme & background music played. The vocals were provided by Ellis Hall (who played the organist in Big Momma's House). Tagline "I'm Monteria Ivey, and as always in parting remember, wherever you go in life, Think Twice! See ya next time!" - Monteria Ivey (1993-1994) Links Rules for Think Twice YouTube Videos Adrienne & Jon vs. Cheryl & Vicki Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Martha & Mike vs. Thom & Gretchen Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:PBS Shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Flops